my love forever
by kilala55
Summary: inuyasha sees kikiyos soul collectors will he go to kikiyo or stay with kagome
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha! kagome yelled from inside the hut ramen is ready! inuyasha ran from the tree as fast as his legs could carry him he sniffed around for a little while noticing there was no ramen to be found hey kagome what gives inuyasha said i had to get you down from there some time kagome said as nice as possible. So inuyasha were to next miroku said well i think i picked up naraku scent some were around kikiyos grave. Then that is were we will have to go kagome said miroku and sango were speaking behind them maybe it is not such a good idea to go near kikiyos grave with kagome miroku said to sango if inuyasha had any since he will not run off to kikiyo and stay with kagome sango said while watching kilala run around in circles. kiade! kagome yelled we are leaving now! were are ye off to next child kiade says inuyasha said he caught narakus scent some were around kikiyos grave kagome said figures naraku wound be around me sister grave kiade said while picking some healing erbs from the bushes. Kagome are you ready! inuyasha said while crouching on the ground waiting for kagome to get on ok ok i am ready kagome says while getting on inuyashas back. Ready shippo says while climing onto kagome shoulder kilala! sango yells while jumping onto the now transformed cat deamon ready bye kiade everyone yells while they take off on there next journy for naraku.


	2. the capture

As they come up to kikiyos grave they see 3 of kikiyos soul collectors kagome looks at inuyasha with deep eyes inuyasha didnt stop he kept walking to the grave he sniffed for while and didnt smell naraku scent at all dam! he said i no it was here kagome gasped what is it kagome sango asked i since a sacred jewel shard kohaku sango said no it dosent feel like kohaku just then there youki came out from the forest it looked like a human but inuyasha new it wasnt. Who are you miroku said i am not here to speak to you monk i am here to speak to the miko me kagome said yes but not here i must take you with me just then the human like youki grew wings and swooped down and grabbed kagome inuyasha! kagome yelled PUT HER DOWN! inuyasha yelled wind scare! inuyasha screamed while it missed the youki KILALA! sango yelled as they swooped into the air after kagome sango threw houikotsu at the human like youki but it didnt harm him after that the youki and kagome were out of sight. DAM! inuyasha said while trying to chase after kagome. Its no use inuyasha it is as if they vanished miroku said while catching up to them with shipp on his shoulder. stupid inuyasha you let him get kagome shippo said while hitting inuyasha on the head it wasnt my fault you little runt inuyasha said while hitting shippo on the head to were it left a bump. As much as i hate the thought we have to stay in the forest tonight and try to find kagome in the mourning miroku said ARE YOU STUPID MONK WHO NOSE WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO KAGOME IN THAT TIME! inuyasha calm down it is getting late i hate to think of that to but we have to get are rest sango said. Whatever inuyasha said. Let go of me what are you doing kagome yelled calm down you wench the youki said the youki slammed his fist across kagomes face sending her across the room and bow to the other side. The hit from the youki left a huge wound across her face what do you want with me kagome spat out with the last breath she had befor she passes out from the loss of blood. Inuyasha woke to the faint scent of death he followd the scent to find kikiyos soul collectors it looked like they wanted him to follow they lead him to a waterfall witch to find kikiyo reasting on branch so you came inuyasha kikiyo said with a faint voice yes kikiyo i came inuyasha said while walking up to kikiyo i thought you would not show seems you have forgotten me no kikiyo how could you say something like that i will never forget about you. Inuyasha kikiyo said yes i brought you here to get some information about naraku what is it kikiyo has naraku tried to harm kagome in any way now that you mention it ka-gome was taken yesterday by a human like youki inuyasha studerd hmmm that will be all inuyasha but kikiyo by the time inuyasha finished kikiyo seemed to have back to were him and his friends had set up camp he couldnt sleep all he could think about was kagome and if she was alright. inuyasha shippo said rubbing his eyes why are you up nothing shipp you should sleep o- and befor he finished shippo was already asleep by the time the sun came up inuyasha and the gang were already looking for kagome. Did you get kagomes scent inuyasha sango said ya i think so! inuyasha said inuyasha sped up till they came to a old villige kagomes scent is coming from this villige.


End file.
